Todo por una chaqueta
by monica dragneel
Summary: Un dia de frio a lucy la deja un chico una chaqueta, pasa el tiempo y otra vez le encuentra, algo raro para en la casa "¿donde estas tu?" "Lucy" "¿como lo has...?" si quieren saber de que se trata, entren y lean


**HOLA! Mis queridos amigos, aquí les dejo este fic que tarde 2 días en hacer jajaja como la inspiración se me va y viene cuando quiere salió esto en una desesperada tarde cuando recordé una historia que me contaron de pequeña… me "traumo" un poco bueno fantasmas Brrrr solo de pensar en ellos me dan escalofríos Brrrr bueno aquí los dejo esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió basada en esta leyenda como digo :**

_La chaqueta_

"Brrrr" Pensó aquella chica rubia que solo iba cubierta por un fino jersey unos pantalones vaqueros y unas botas marrones "nunca pensé que haría tanto frio…", la chica se sujeto los codos para intentar de entrar el calor, cuando noto un peso sobre sus hombros.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un chico, alto, y con un peculiar cabello rosado, miraba al frente y solo llevaba una camiseta y un pantalones de deporte, miraba al frente, perdido.

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel

-Lucy Heartphilia, encantada-el chico ya tenía suficiente y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos-¡Espera! Tu-tu chaqueta

-no importa-paro y se la quedo mirando fijamente-ya-me-la de-vol-ve-ras –recalco cada silaba dando un toque siniestro y desapareció por una de las calles.

Lucy se quedo mirando susodicha calle, cuando por fin recupero el conocimiento y el calor, volvió a su casa y allí vio el retrato de su madre, colgada en la gran pared del recibidor de su casa, suspiro recordando los buenos momentos que paso con ella de pequeña

-Lucy-dijo una voz seria y grave-¿ya estas de vuelta?

-Padre, si Levi-chan quiero decir, la hija de los McGarden no estaba asique tuve que venir para hacer los deberes sola.

-ya veo, que te vaya bien

-gracias pap-padre

-¿y esa chaqueta?

-eh… me la dejo _"¿Quién me la dejo?"_ Gray, si, el no tenia frio y me la dejo

- de acuerdo

La chica rápidamente se va a su habitación

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Días, semanas, DOS meses desde que Lucy se encontró con aquel chico, su cara no se le había olvidado, ni su voz, ni su forma de andar, cada día, iba a esa misma calle, esa misma hora, para ver si por casualidad pasaba otra vez, pero nada, no aparecía.

Una tarde Lucy llevaba la chaqueta puesta, paso por un barrio nunca había estado por allí asique decidió ir cautelosa, en una de las casas apareció una sombra.

La sombra de Natsu.

Lucy la vio y subió corriendo los escalones de la casa con la intención de devolver la chaqueta a ese chico tan raro. Cuando llamo a la puerta, esta se abrió sola, sin ayuda, todos los muebles estaban bien colocados per tenía la sensación de que los habían abandonado hace mucho tiempo, la chica entro y fue hacia la cocina, había una televisión, con esa neblina gris que hay cuando no se recibe seña, "_Lucy_" Sonó a lo lejos, y volvió a sonar, la chica giro rápidamente y fue hacia el pasillo otra vez, esta vez se metió a otra habitación, mucho polvo cubría los mueble, una cama, un armario, un escritorio y una silla, y varias estanterías. Lucy tenía mucho miedo, pero no podía dejarse intimidar por una casa. trago saliva que en ese silencio sonó como si se tirase algo contra en suelo, tomo aire y suspiro, para volver a escuchar otra vez su nombre.

-Natsu, parece tu habitación-dijo con la vos algo temblorosa-pero tengo una pregunta-entro en ella y acaricio el edredón de la cama- ¿Dónde estás tú?

De repente Natsu apareció en el marco de la puerta, Lucy sonrió y se quito la chaqueta para dársela, él la cogió con fuerza con la mirada bajo su pelo

-solo era eso- salió de la habitación-me voy

-¡NO! No puedes irte-la cogió de la muñeca –ahora no

-¿Qué dices? ¿y cómo lo has…?

No pudo acabar la frase porque Natsu junto sus labios con los suyos, la chica sentía frio pero, correspondió porque en cierto modo, le… amaba, cuando se separaron una neblina gris la empezó a cubrir

-Natsu…¿Cómo has..?

-puedo tocar a los humanos, como también a otro cuando de conviertas en uno como yo, también podrás tocar a humanos

La neblina cubrió por completo a la rubia que estaba asustada, de repente el humo desapareció dejándola ver pero mas pálida de lo que ya era

-ahora soy… ¿un fantasma?

-si-la volvió a besar, pero ella no sentía nada solo amor, nada, ni vergüenza- te amo

-yo también te amo Natsu

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya han pasado 5 años de esto, y ahora Lucy está sentada en una silla cepillando el cabello rubio a una niña pequeña, pálida también, otro fantasma, la recoge el único mechón rosa de su cabello con una horquilla hacia la derecha

-vamos hija, o papa se irá por la mascota sin ti

-si mami- baja del regazo de la madre y sale flotando a unos centímetros del suelo

Una hora más tarde Natsu llega con Natsuko y un pequeño gato azul con colmillos, y cuernos y alas negras, dormidos en los brazos de las niñas

-mira mama, es Happy

-AYE!

_**FIN**_

**Bien, aquí os dejo este fic, al principio algo siniestro (Creo) jajajaja pero acaba bien jajajaja bueno, acepto de todo, espero que los guste mucho por favor y si no iré a vuestra casa hasta que os guste jajajaja ok no pero espero que os guste no olvidéis dejarme un comentario **

**Mónica Dragneel**


End file.
